He Noticed
by 2twilightgurl1
Summary: Bella Went Shopping With Alice And the go into a certen store bella wants to scream GET ME OUTA HERE But TONS OF SMUT one-shot


A Short Twilight Story

**He Noticed**

_Bella's Point of View_

Alice seemed to be permanently glued to my side, dragging me into every tedious million – dollar store we could find along the street. First, she chirped "Oh, Bella. Since you're my new sister, I'm going to do your wardrobe- and dignity- justice by buying you new clothes." When she finally suckered me out here, we casually passed a lingerie store. I attempted to distract her attention elsewhere because I didn't want her getting any ideas- it was already bad enough- when she grabbed my arm, and with her inhuman strength, spun me around.

"Oh Alice! I can tell what your thinking. _Please_ don't make me go in there." I sulked.

She instinctively straightened me. "Bella! When are you going to understand that as long as you're married to Edward, I will be your sister. And that automatically means you have to let me buy you clothes…" I quirked my eyebrow, finding a loophole, before she corrected herself- "Including under garments."

I sighed as she nearly lurched my arm off tugging me into the store. Eventually, she got me in, and I reluctantly started to browse the skimpy selection so the ladies who worked there wouldn't give us more curious glances.

It had been just five minutes when I started to wonder where Alice was. The store wasn't really that big, and I could pretty much see everywhere besides the "Seduce Him" section. It was at the back of the store within it's own little bubble.

And that's when my heart stopped.

I saw Alice, finally, casually walking towards me, large heaps of skimpy black and pink lace in her hands.

"Oh no." I breathed.

"Oh yes." Her smile made me worried. Very worried.

I blinked and we were both in the changing room that was meant for people in wheel chairs. In seconds, my clothes were on the ground, bra and panties and all, and she thrusted a heap of silk and lace onto my shoulder, fluttering her hands at me.

"Go on, try it on!" She clapped her hands in exhilaration. I sighed.

"Alice… I'm not exactly a virgin, as you know. I don't think this will have much of an effect on Edward…"

I bit my lip. Edward never… looked at me that way. Not when we were alone, not ever. He did look at my body, and occasionally I could catch glimpses of something more than obsession in his eyes when he touched me, but the first night… He had been worried for my safety. So he concentrated on that and not me. Afterwards, I figured he had already seen everything, so I didn't think twice about how he never gave my naked body a second look.

It made me sad that I _needed_ Edward for the sake of my nocturnal survival… but he didn't seem so satisfied as I was. He loved it, he had told me so, but not the way I wanted him to.

Alice saw my hesitation, and for a moment I think she felt bad for me, before she pushed the lace closer to my chest.

"Just try it on. It's a one piece!"

I sighed and obeyed. She grinned and turned around.

I slowly slid it over my naked body. This one was hot pink and strapless.

The top part was a bra with lacy patterns on the rim of it, and as I adjusted it, I realized it was a _push up_. I gasped, looking at myself, and I could hear Alice's muffled laughter. I glared at her back. There was no way I would be suckered into buying this…

"Bella…" She growled. I gave in and tried the rest of it on.

From the side of both top pieces was a tight elastic that ran down the curve of my body and was attached to the bottom piece, which was nothing more than a lacey pattern, like the rim of the top portion. Only that had been solid- this was see – through. A "one" piece, I'm sure.

Alice turned around and muffled a shriek; her eyes filled with obvious humiliation at looking at me like this.

From behind her hands, I could hear her mumbling, "Edward is one lucky man."

I cringed. He would probably hardly notice.

_______________________________________________________________

Finally, we left the lingerie store. I had only allowed Alice to buy me the piece I had tried on along with some silky underwear. I needed some more underwear.

Then, we passed a clothing sore, and before I realized what had happened, we were inside of it.

Realizing I wasn't about to get out of this anytime soon, I surrendered and looked around.

I saw an orange and white v – neck that strangely, caught my eye. It was on a mannequin and I gently reached out to feel the fabric. Obviously, Alice must has seen this and already had bought me my size with a pair of tight, _tight_ jeans.

_________________________________________________________________

_Edward's Point of View_

I waited for Bella to come home. I always hated it when Alice stole her from me to go shopping, and I knew she hated it too, but I had to say, she always brought back something that looked absolutely stunning on her beautiful self.

Emmett was beside me, cheering on the television just as the audience at the stadium there hooted and hollered. He gave me little attention. Finally, I was at the door as soon as I read Alice's thoughts… which were purposefully blurred. I was instantly curious where Bella is, and when Alice stepped through the door, her hand pushed me back by my chest and ordered me to stay. She stood at the side of the doorframe as Bella walked in.

Oh my god. I was high; ecstatic to see her… and her new outfit, which perfectly flowed with her body. It was tight, but her slender frame was barely irritated by it. Instantly, I pulled her into a kiss, my hand on the small of her back… pressing her closer to me. She didn't react like I wanted her too. Instead, she bit her lip, her eyes giving away a worry… I frowned and traced her cheekbone.

I felt the tension as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my bedroom. I could hear Alice below quickly evacuating the house. I could taste her already as she pushed me onto the bed, sitting above me, her knees on either side of my hips. She gently touched my lips, and slowly melted into a kiss, before hesitating. I was worried. What was hurting her so much, that she was almost reluctantly kissed me? Had I done something wrong?

"A moment" She whispered.

"Bella… I-"

"A moment." And then she grabbed her shopping bags and walked into the bathroom.

_________________________________________________________________

_Bella's Point of View_

I had eventually confessed to Alice what bothered me… And she had listened with open ears, not interrupting me once, but nodding or murmuring when necessary. She really was the best sister I could have imagined… the one I never had. And, knowing Edward so well, she said she would help me get the reaction I wanted. So, she had given me instructions, and I followed them. I complained how risky and bold they were… something I wasn't. She eventually convinced me to doing it, then chuckled when she confirmed I would, what with all her `gazing into the future' ability.

So, now, I put on the dangerous piece of lingerie Alice had bought me, and rustled my hands through my hair to get it in that perfect "messy" due that all the movie stars wore now. I casually adjusted my cleavage in the mirror, and slowly stepped outside.

I had the satisfaction of watching his eyes almost fall out of their sockets when they saw me. I gently leaned on the doorway, biting my lip, hesitant to go on. I loved him so much, I was almost at the point of not caring… just wanting to intertwine my fingers in that hair. He noticed how worried I was, and when he approached me, I looked away.

He stroked my cheek.

"Bella, love, what's wrong…?"

I sighed. It was too embarrassing to admit.

"You know you can tell me anything…" he cooed gently.

I almost collapsed with my choices, but took a deep, deep breath, and finally got the guts to tell him.

"It's just… I love you so much… and- and…" I slowly touched his bare chest. "And I can not be happier doing this with you. No, I'm drunk doing this with you… and I know you've said that you are the same but…" And I blushed so deep, I was afraid that if I continued, my voice would break.

He grinned and lifted my chin up to look into his eyes. The smile didn't come near reflecting off their golden hue.

"But you don't … seem to, well- enjoy _me_. My body." I gasped. "Edward, you are so beautiful… if only I could give you back what I was witnessing, I wou-" And his cold finger was on my lips, silencing me.

He spoke, and he seemed angry.

"Bella… if you think I don't _like_ what I see, if you think that I don't look at you because it doesn't effect me, you are absolutely so wrong." I relaxed just the smallest bit. "I won't hurt you." He whispered. "I have to keep my focus as much as I can." His voice was pained. But now I realized.

"This is all about my _safety_?" He nodded. And I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. I leaned towards his ear… "Tell me, Mr. Cullen, do you like what you see?" I whispered seductively.

He groaned, kissing down my neck nibbling on my collarbone. I threw my head back.

"Oh my god." He sighed.

"What?"

"You are so beautiful…"

He kissed above my left breast, which were unrealistically protruding.

"I rather like these…" He purred.

And then he picked me up, making me moan into his lustful kiss, which I exuberantly participated in. I wrapped my legs around his waste and bucked against him. He chuckled slyly and laid me on the bed. His tooth smoothly tore apart my garments and he sucked in with one sharp breath. This time, he took a good look at me. I took advantage of this and fumbled with his pants. He chuckled at my clumsy fingers, but allowed me to do it none the less. And then our bodies rocked together in perfect sync- like we were made to melt like this.

He noticed. By Jessie!


End file.
